Suju en fête !
by Kumikoneko
Summary: série de one shot sur les super junior à l'occasion de différentes fêtes !
1. Chapter 1

**Noël.**

OoO

**Une mère et ses enfants :**

Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, LeeTeuk observait.

Il observait ce qui promettait d'être une belle soirée. Henry leur avait raconté, une fois, les noël qu'il faisait avec sa famille au Canada. La neige, le sapin, les guirlandes… et les cadeaux. En asie, c'était plutôt une fête dédié aux amoureux même si la culture occidentale prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Mais, aujourd'hui, en ce jour de réveillon, rien n'était prévu : pas de concert, pas d'émissions, pas de tournée, pas de radio….

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient des vacances.

Ils auraient pu rentrer chacun chez eux et passer ce réveillon avec leurs familles respectives mais il leur aurait manqué quelque chose. Après tout, cette fête n'était pas aussi importante pour eux que pour les européens alors quitte à la passer avec sa famille, autant que ça soit ceux qui nous sont les plus proches.

Et dans le cas de LeeTeuk, sa famille actuelle était bel et bien les Super Juniors.

Alors, il observait…

Il observait la cuisine ou ShinDong, RyeoWook, SungMin et Henry avaient élu domicile pour confectionner un véritable festin. Henry les guidait dans les différentes recettes de dindes aux marrons et de bûche au chocolat, en passant par l'indétrônable fois gras. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le canadien s'amusait comme un petit fou à enseigner un peu de sa culture aux autres. Cette scène le fit sourire. RyeoWook semblait vraiment s'appliquer, ShinDong dévorait des yeux tout ce qui se créait devant lui et SungMin… était là essentiellement pour se moquer des deux autres car, après tout, il n'était pas spécialement réputé pour sa cuisine.

C'était lui et yeSung qui s'étaient occupé d'aller faire les courses pour que ces quatres là s'en donne à cœur joie !

Il se retourna et, toujours appuyé au chambranle, il observa le salon. Cette pièce transformée en gigantesque salle de karaoké, reléguant presque la table superbement décoré par les bons soins de SiWon, celui-ci s'étant inspiré des photos qu'Henry lui avait montrées.

La décoration avait été faite par le EunHae et le sapin, magnifiquement décoré, abritait de nombreux paquets.

Il observa le reste de son groupe rire en se passant le micro tour à tour.

Le karaoké était une des nombreuses idées bizarres d'HeeChul. En effet, il aurait pu s'agir d'un karaoké normal mais non, le plus gros des titres étaient des chansons de noël dans un peu près toutes les langues du monde, harcelant le pauvre kyuHyun pour les trouver sur internet. Et les voir rire en chantant « petit papa Noël » en français, langue si dure à parler, fit briller les yeux du leader. Et en parlant, d'HeeChul, où était passé celui-ci ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question que ce dernier débarqua dans une tenue moulante rouge, au bord border de fourrures blanches, des bottes et une ceinture noire, amincissant encore plus sa taille et un bonnet perché en coin sur sa tête.

-Tada, regardez qui est l'invité spécial de ce soir ?

Il y eut un grand silence avant qu'une explosion de rire ne retentisse. Même les apprentis cuisiniers avaient passés la tête pour voir ce qui ce passait.

« Même habillé en père Noël, HeeChul reste sexy. » Pensa le leader

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était désormais seize heures.

On toqua à la porte et il observa DongHae courir pour faire entrer les invités restant.

Une légère appréhension l'envahi soudain.

Et si il en manquait un ?

Il secoua la tête et sourit en voyant KiBum faire son apparition comme si c'était normal qu'il soit là, dans cet appartement après quatre ans d'absence. Comme si il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Et c'était peut-être bien le cas au vu de la réaction des autres. Il l'accueillait comme si la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu datait de la veille au soir.

-Bonjour Leader.

Il n'avait pas changé, toujours ce magnifique sourire.

LeeTeuk ne répondit pas, il préféra l'enlacer. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de retrouver sa maison.

-Et moi, on ne m'enlace pas ?

Le leader et s'écarta de KiBum et détailla l'autres revenant d'un œil critique. Il avait changé, bien sûr. Il avait un air plus mature, plus homme sur le visage. Ses cheveux courts et noirs le changeait beaucoup, le vieillissait encore plus. Cet homme qui se tenait devant lu, un peu mal à l'aise, il ne lui en voulais pas . il avait compris et respecté son choix. Il l'enlaça et murmura à son oreille.

-Bon retour parmi nous, HanGen.

Plus loin, Zhoumi souriait, les mains dans les poches. C'est lui qui avait convaincu le chinois de venir faire la fête avec eux, que personne ne lui en voulait et qu'il serait bien accueillit. Il accepta une coupe de champagne de la part d'HeeChul et bu, satisfait de lui-même.

On frappa une deuxième fois et ce fut au tour d'EunHyuk d'aller ouvrir

Des cris de joies lui parvinrent et il put enfin relâcher la pression.

Cette fois, c'était la bonne. Ils étaient enfin tous réuni.

KangIn fit enfin son apparition dans le salon et, presqu'aussitôt, tout le monde se jeta sur lui. Papa était enfin à la maison !

Celui-ci se débarrassa rapidement des jeunes gens à coup de câlins et/ou de menaces et rejoignit vite le leader.

-Ca a été,

-Oui, mais ce n'est que pour trois jours. Enfin, une perm' est eun perm', hein !

Ils rirent ensemble avant de reporter leur attention sur la petite troupe.

Ils s'amusèrent encore quelques heures avant que le dîner ne débute.

La bonne ambiance qui régnait apaisait le plus vieux.

Lorsqu'ils migrèrent enfin vers le sofa, s'affalant devant la télé, bien plus calme qu'ils ne l'avaient été en début de soirée, il se trouva prit au piège par ses dongsaengs.

En effet, alors qu'il s'était assit au milieu du sofa, KangIn s'était mit à sa droite et YeSung, a sa gauche. Chacun avait posé sa tête sur ses épaules. RyeoWook, s'était naturellement assit au pieds de son camarade de chambre tandis que Kyuhyun et SungMin s'installaient à ses côtés. HeeChul s'allogea devant eux, sur le tapis contre HanGen et Zhoumi. Sur le fauteuil, juste à côté, DongHae était sur les genoux de HyukJae, KiBum et Henry à leurs pieds et SiWon sur l'accoudoir.

Ils étaient là, juste heureux de l'instant présent.

Alors, LeeTeuk ferma les yeux, pensant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour une mère que d'avoir ses enfants autour d'elle en ce jour de fête !

Joyeux Noël à vous ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouvel An.**

OoO

Alors, ici, on se situe dans le « présent » du groupe donc pas de KiBum, d'hanGen, de KangIn et d'heeChul.

Fic Yaoi ! 

**Vœux de nouvel an :**

Encore une année d'écoulée, encore une année dans ce groupe merveilleux. Encore une année à l'aimer. Bien sûr il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il taisait ce désir brûlant de l'avoir pour lui tout entier et se contentait de câlins et autres fan service…

Il soupira. Bientôt il partirait à l'armé et ne le verrait plus avant deux longues années. Parce qu'avec sa chance légendaire, lorsqu'il serait en permission, son amoureux secret serait très certainement à l'autre bout du monde pour quelques concerts….

-YeSung, tu viens ? On attend plus que toi !

Le cri strident de SungMin débarquant dans ma chambre me fit sursauter et me fais dégringoler du lit. Il s'appuie sur le chambranle et me regarde de son éternel air malicieux.

-Encore en train de rêver à ton beau prince charmant ?

-Ah ah, très drôle, vraiment…

Il s'approcha et tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je m'en saisi et d'un coup brusque, il m'attire contre lui. Posant doucement sa tête dans mon coup, il me murmure tout bas :

-Si tu ne lui dit pas, c'est moi qui lui ferait une déclaration. Tu as jusqu'à minuit. Passé ce délai, nous serons le premier et il sera à moi.

Puis il s'éloigna en me faisant un grand sourire alors que je restais là, sidéré par ses propos.

-YESUNG ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ! Hurla le leader depuis le hall d'entrer.

Je repris rapidement mes esprits et courut rejoindre mes amis.

Ooo

Le dîner venait de se terminer et les Super Junior quittèrent le restaurant, rassasiés.

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda DongHae en sautillant comme un bienheureux.

-Perso, moi je vais vous laissez. Déclara ShinDong je fête cette nouvelle année avec ma femme ! Je vous dis donc à dans trois jours.

Ils saluèrent leur ami de la main, lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances.

SungMin lança un regard vers YeSung avant de lancer :

-Ah, rien de mieux que de fêter le nouvel an avec celle qu'on aime, n'est-ce pas ? Ou celui qu'on aime, hein ?

EunHyuk le regarda interloqué.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, toi ? On n'est pas ensemble Donghae et moi !

Ce qui lui valu une tape sur la tête de la part de son ami et le rire des autres.

-Idiot, il parlait pas de nous !

-Ah… ben désolé alors.

-Et si on allait au bord d'un lac ?

-Euh ? Henry, on n'est pas au Canada, ici….

-Quoi, y pas de lac en Corée ? Trouve un étang alors… ou un point d'eau, je sais pas, leader.

-C'est une bonne idée. Intervint RyeoWook.

-Beuh, t'es toujours d'accord avec Henry, toi. Souffla KyuHyun en ricanant.

-Mais il est si mignon ! S'exclama l'éternel maknae en se jetant sur le benjamin pour lui pincer les joues, refaisant rire les autres.

-Je sais ou on peut aller mais je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire… murmura SiWon, les yeux levé vers le ciel, contemplant la lune ronde.

-Allons-y, on verra une fois là-bas. Répondit Zhoumi en haussant les épaules.

Ainsi la petite troupe suivit leur nouveau guide parmi un dédale de ruelles plus sombres les unes que les autres pour finalement arriver..

-Une église ? SiWonnnnnnnnnnn !

EunHyuk, larmoyant se tourna vers ses collègues, tout aussi consternés.

-Tu nous expliques ? Osa demander LeeTeuk.

-Bien sûr, si sire Hyukjae arrête deux seconde son cinéma. C'est une église abandonné, entourée d'une petite forêt dans laquelle se trouve un petit étang. Voilà pourquoi on est là ! C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non ?

-Génial, que ne l'eussiez vous fit plus tôt très cher. Répondit EunHyuk en faisant une révérence.

-NHyukie, soit tu as trop bu, soit les baffes de DongHae ont fini par t'atteindre. Grommela Zhoumi.

..MOI !

-On sait, on sait… allez avance ! répondit KyuHyun en le poussant brutalement pour qu'il avance.

Ils contournèrent donc la petite église et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant un bel étang dont l'eau brillait, éclairé par les reflets de la lune.

-Je venais souvent ici pour prier, étant petit, et le prêtre me disait toujours si j'avais un souci, je devais venir ici, au bord de cet étang. Je devais écrire mon problème ou mon souhait, le déposer sur l'eau le papier se désintègre, liant le vœu à l'eau et que, lorsque la lune se montrerai, elle illuminerait ce vœu et sa lumière le transmettrait à dieu. Même si je suis croyant, ce n'est qu'une fable pour enfant mais pourquoi ne poserions-nous pas nos vœux pour cette année ?

-Génial, faisons ça ! S'exclama le leader.

RyeoWook sortit de son sac son cahier de composition et déchira une feuille en plusieurs morceaux qu'il tendit à ses amis.

-Alors, je souhaite le meilleur pour tous mes enfants ! Dit LeeTeuk en posant son papier sur l'eau, s'attirant les regards doux de ses dongsaeng.

-Je souhaite pleins de EunHae ! crièrent les deux inséparables, faisant rire les autres.

-Je souhaite une année pleine de paix et de bonheur. Murmura SiWon

-Je souhaite faire pleins de concert avec vous ! Dit Henry

-Je souhaite que vous parliez enfin correctement chinois ! Ajouta Zhoumi, en pouffant, s'attirant quelques grognements de la part de certain et de légers rires de la part des autres.

-Je souhaite que certains ouvre enfin les yeux ! S'exclama SungMin

-Je souhaite que mon petit ami arrête de se mêler des affaires des autres… et de nouveaux jeux aussi ! Répondit KyuHyun.

-Kyu ! Méchant ! Bouda le lapin en croisant les bras sous le fou-rire des autres. SungMin, arrêter de ce mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Et puis quoi encore.

-Je souhaite juste que mon vœu se réalise… murmura YeSung.

-Mais, Ye, on sait même pas ce que c'est ! Râlèrent les autres.

-Ben, vous avez pas à savoir ! Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

-Je souhaite vraiment être capable de retrouver l'inspiration. Dit RyeoWook d'une voix calme.

Ils restèrent longtemps à contempler l'eau puis finalement firent demi-tour.

RyeoWook fut le seul à ne pas bouger.

-Tu ne viens pas Wookie ? Demanda YeSung en se retournant.

-Crois-tu que nos vœux se réaliseront ?

-Je sais pas, j'espère en tout cas. Ce serai vraiment bien.

Le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son ami.

-YeSung, je t'aime bien mais….. Tu es vraiment d'une lenteur exaspérante !

-Hein ?

-Il ne tient vraiment qu'a toi de réaliser ton vœu, nos vœux….

-Tu veux que je t'aide à composer une chanson ? Demanda YeSung, peu sûr de lui.

Il cru entendre derrière lui un bruit sourd mais le regard ébahi du petit chanteur le fit renoncer à se retourner

-Euh, c'est pas ça ?

-Laisse tomber, va…

Brusquement, les cloches sonnant minuit retentirent au loin.

_Si tu ne lui dit pas, c'est moi qui lui ferait une déclaration. Tu as jusqu'à minuit. Passé ce délai, nous serons le premier et il sera à moi_

-NON !

-Quoi ? Demanda RyeoWook en se retournant.

-Je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec SungMin.

Et sans attendre, il fondit sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Celui-ci, d'abord surprit, passa ses bras autour du coup du brun et approfondit le baiser.

-SiWon avait raison…. Répondit enfin le petit chanteur en mettant fin au baiser.

-Quoi ?

-Les vœux se réalisent.

-Mais ton vœu… ?

-Tu es mon inspiration, YeSung. Je t'aime ! Mais il est difficile de te faire une déclaration alors que tu dis beurk aux fans qui te posent des questions sur un éventuel YeWook.

-Tu savais ?

-Je n'étais pas sûr…. Mais les autres savaient, oui.

Il soupira, il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Mais une main, pressant la sienne le sortit de se pensées.

-On est ensemble ?

-Oui, on est ensemble !

Et, de nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent.

Ooo

KyuHyun ôta sa main de la bouche de SungMin et soupira de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que son ami allait se jeter sur YeSung. Mais quel idée de sortir des âneries pareils, aussi.

SungMin semblait fier de lui et le maknae renonça à lui demander ce qu'il avait encore trafiqué. Les paroles de YeSung laissaient clairement entendre qu'il n'était pas étranger avec sa brusque déclaration.

-Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, on peut y aller,

-Rho, Kyu, comme si tu n'avais pas voulu savoir le dénouement de cette affaire.

-Si, mais bon, maintenant j'ai d'autres projets pour inaugurer cette nouvelle année.

-Mh, je vois…

Ils sortirent de l'église, faisant signe aux autres que tout était ok.

Mais alors qu'ils avançaient main dans la main, le lapin lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu sais que la première partie de ton veux ne se réalisera pas, hein ?

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je me contenterai facilement de la deuxième partie.

-Mouais…., tu fais passer tes jeux vidéos avant moi, quoi !

-Mais qui t'as dit que je parlais forcément de ce genre de jeux ? Il y en a pleins d'autres à tester a deux, hein….

SungMin éclata de rire et serra son Evil maknae contre lui.

L'année 2012 promettait d'être belle.

Bonne année à tous !


End file.
